megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Genesis
Mega Man Genesis is a fan-made game concept written by greensully. It sees Mega Man facing off against Dr. Wily once again, aided by a new antagonist, Pseudo. Story Dr. Wily's New Ally In the year 20XX, Mega Man once again defeats Dr. Wily, sending the villain and his robots retreating. While Mega Man celebrates his victory with Dr. Light, Roll, and Rush, Dr. Wily laments his failure. Suddenly, the screen in front of Wily lights up with an unfamiliar symbol, and a voice begins to speak to him. It introduces itself as Pseudo, and talks to Wily about his failures. Wily questions Pseudo as to how he managed to hack into his computer system, to which Pseudo shows off his hacking skills by reprogramming the robots around Dr. Wily to bend to his will. Wily, impressed, asks for Pseudo's assistance in taking over the world. Pseudo agrees, and the duo team up... The New Threat Mega Man is resting at home with Dr. Light, performing repairs on a robot in his lab. Suddenly, the robot glitches out and goes haywire. It begins attacking Dr. Light, but Mega Man quickly stops it. Roll and Rush suddenly burst into the room, having also gone haywire, and begin attacking. Mega Man, once again, is able to subdue them, but starts to go haywire himself. Dr. Light is able to stop Mega Man before he does any damage, and proceeds to examine the robots. Mega Man, Roll, and Rush wake up a while later, having been examined by Dr. Light. He explains that someone was able to hack into their systems and reprogram them. He succeeded in restoring their original personalities and adding a tougher firewall, but reveals that robots all over the world are being turned evil. Mega Man decides to stop the rampaging robots and find out who is causing this crisis. The Mystery Unravels After defeating 4 Robot Masters, Dr. Light contacts Mega Man with an important discovery: the robots have been reprogrammed by Pseudo using a modified version of the Roboenza Virus, using it to access the robots' systems and remotely reprogram them. Dr. Light asks Mega Man to deal with the rest of the reprogrammed robots so Dr. Light can administer a cure unimpeded. The Confrontation Defeating the last of the Robot Masters, Mega Man, Roll, Rush, and Dr. Light are contacted by Pseudo, who hacks into Dr. Light's computer. He implores Mega Man to battle him and Wily in his new Data Fortress, and Mega Man sets out to stop the threat once and for all. After fighting through the Data Fortress, Mega Man confronts Pseudo, controlling a large supercomputer attached to a tank. Mega Man fights the tank, and succeeds in blasting it to pieces. Pseudo applauds Mega Man for his strength, but warns him that he hasn't seen the last of him before he disappears. Mega Man proceeds on. Mega Man meets Wily at the heart of the Data Fortress. Wily commends Mega Man before hopping inside a large machine and battling Mega Man. Mega Man, after a grueling battle, destroys the machine and defeats Wily. With nowhere to run, Wily appears to give up. However, the Data Fortress begins collapsing, and Pseudo reappears and spirits Dr. Wily away. Mega Man escapes the fortress. The End? Mega Man, Roll, Rush, and Dr. Light celebrate the victory. Dr. Light exclaims that the cure was a resounding success, and all the affected robots have returned to normal. Mega Man ponders who Pseudo is and why he is helping Dr. Wily. Dr. Light assures him that no matter who it is, Mega Man will be able to power through it, with everyone else cheering him on all the way. Mega Man thanks Dr. Light and returns to celebrating. Meanwhile, Dr. Wily laments his failure once again. Pseudo, unaffected by the failure, reaffirms that the worst has yet to come. As the screen fades to black, Pseudo's figure glitches. Characters Main * Mega Man * Dr. Light * Roll * Rush * Dr. Wily * Pseudo Robot Masters The Robot Masters in this game have different designations due to having different origins. 6 of the Robot Masters were infected with Neo Roboenza and reprogrammed by Pseudo, and have the designation Neo Roboenza Reprogrammed (NRR). 2 of the Robot Masters were created and programmed directly by Pseudo, and have the designation Pseudo Design Models (PDM). Trivia * The Robot Master lineup went through some changes during writing. ** Arctic Man was originally called Glacier Man, but after it was discovered that Glacier Man already existed on this wiki, his name was changed. ** Hunt Man's spot was originally filled by a Robot Master named Launch Man, but was changed for a similar reason. ** Valve Man was also changed from Hydro Man for this reason.